1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for providing an award payout for insurance with execution of a game and to a playing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a facility with gaming machines, such as slot machines, set up therein, a player bets a wager of coins, credits or the like in a gaming machine to play a game that the gaming machine offers. Such gaming machines are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, US Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0069073, EP Patent Application Publication No. 1192975, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,483, 5,611,730, 5,639,088, 6,257,981, 6,234,896, 6,001,016, 6,273,820, 6,224,482, 4,669,731, 6,244,957, 5,910,048, 5,695,402, 6,003,013, 4,283,709, EP Patent Application Publication No. 0631798, German Patent Application Publication No. 4137010, UK Patent Application Publication No. 2326830, German Patent Application Publication No. 3712841, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,638, 6,089,980, 5,280,909, 5,702,303, 6,270,409, 5,770,533, 5,836,817, 6,932,704, 6,932,707, 4,837,728, EP Patent Application Publication No. 1302914, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,459, 5,564,700, WO Patent Publication No. 03/083795, German Patent Application Publication No. 324289, EP Patent Application Publication No. 0840264, German Patent Application Publication No. 10049444, WO Patent Publication No. 04/095383, EP Patent Application Publication No. 1544811, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP Patent Application Publication No. 1477947, EP Patent Application Publication No. 1351180.
A slot machine, for example, executes a slot game. When playing a slot game, a player bets a wager in a slot machine. Every time the player presses a switch, a plurality of symbols arranged on a display are rearranged. When the combination of the plurality of symbols rearranged on the display is a predetermined winning combination, the slot machine provides a payout to the player corresponding to the winning combination.
In addition, a payout called Jackpot is also carried out in the slot machine. The slot machine accumulates a part of wager that the player bets on the slot machine to a Jackpot-payout pool, and determines whether or not the payout of Jackpot is carried out at a predetermined timing. When the slot machine determines the carrying-out of the Jackpot, the slot machine pays out a part of, or the whole of, the accumulated wagers to the player.